


Dressing Room Romp

by NancyDfan



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dressing Room Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Sex, Smut, mall sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: When the only Victoria’s Secret is over 100 miles away, it’s probably a good idea to not get kicked out of the store. But where’s the fun in that?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these two so much! This one was fun to write, and (don't tell anyone!) I totally wrote part of this at work. I actually had to run back to my desk because I had left it sitting out on my desk. 
> 
> Not Beta'd. I hope someone enjoys it! :)

When the only Victoria’s Secret is over 100 miles away, it’s probably a good idea to not get kicked out of the store. But where’s the fun in that?

“How’s it coming along?” Scott’s voice interrupts Nancy as she digs through another clearance bin.

“Scott, we drove all the way out here. The least we can do is make sure I have enough to last all year,” Nancy answers.

“I don’t know why you bother,” Scott mutters. “I’m just gonna rip them off.”

Nancy reddens. “Scott!”

Scott rolls his eyes. “Oh like it isn’t true.”

“Well, some of these are for more than just pre-sex display,” she laughs.

“That’s what Walmart underwear is for,” he responds. “Isn’t this a bit impractical to spend twice as much?”

Nancy tosses a thong in his face. “Maybe I want to feel sexy while shopping at Walmart.”

Scott smacks the panty away. “Well, that’s good to know if we ever have sex at Walmart.”

“Don’t knock it till you try it,” Nancy winks and turns towards a nearby display. She bends over and bumps into Scott behind her. He grunts, and Nancy bites back a grin.

“Don’t tease me,” Scott growls.

“I would never,” Nancy smirks. She grabs her bag and walks to the dressing room.

Nancy’s into her third set of lingerie when a knock startles her. “Occupied,” she calls out.

“I know.”

Nancy freezes at his voice, but she finally opens the door.

“I thought you were gonna take all day,” Scott slides into the dressing room before locking them in.

“What are you doing?” Nancy demands.

Scott looks her up. “I wanted to see what you’re coming home in and what my entire paycheck will go too.”

Nancy snorts. “You would see it more if you ever did the laundry.”

Scott shakes his head. “That’s wo-”

“If you say woman’s work, I’ll stomp on your balls.”

Scott chuckles. “Right. Besides, you never mow the lawn or wash the floors. I believe those are my knees being killed by the yardwork.”

“You know I’d kill them all. I don’t exactly have a green thumb,” Nancy protests.

Scott cocks an eye brow. “I’m twice your age. That’s a lot of bullshit coming from your mouth right now.”

Nancy sticks out her tongue and turns back to her bra. Her current number is a lacey black bra and thong set perfect for those nights she’s feeling just a little bit naughty.

 _Or_ certain days.

She snakes her arms around and reaches to unclasp the bra. It’s stuck! Nancy pulls in every direction but the clasp never budges. “Scott…”

“What?” her husband looks up.

“My bra’s stuck.”

Scott bursts into laugher, and Nancy hurriedly shushes him. “I’m sorry, Nancy, but that’s funny.”

“Hilarious,” Nancy answers dryly. “Now, get over here and undo me.”

“My pleasure,” Scott winks. He reaches over and starts to unclasp. Scott frowns moments later. “I can’t get it off.”

Nancy turns to the side. “Real funny. Get me out of this.”

“I’m being serious,” Scott hisses. “The damn thing’s stuck. This is what you get for trying to buy expensive underwear. It doesn’t even cover your ass.”

“Oh like that bothers you,” Nancy retorts and begins to attempt a shimmy out of the bra.

“Here. Let me help you,” Scott slides his fingers under the bra and tugs upwards. It takes several minutes, but soon he tosses the bra to the side. “Don’t buy that one. I’ll never be able to get it off you.”

Nancy rubs at her back. “This isn’t your idea of stripping me?”

Scott’s eyes move over her. “Well, it still gets the desired effect.”

“As long as I’m naked, right?” Nancy teases, but Scott doesn’t laugh. In fact, she’s not certain he’s heard her at all.

Scott lunges and pushes Nancy into the dressing room wall. He showers her with searing kisses and moves his hands up to tangle into her hair.

“Mhmm, Scott,” Nancy murmurs into his lips. He always knew exactly how to push her.

Scott nips a few more times at her lips before tracing down kisses to her boobs and biting at her nipples. Nancy let’s out a soft gasp careful not to draw attention to them.

“What do you want?” Scott asks lifting back up to fight for another kiss.

“Surprise me,” she purrs.

Scott drops to his knees and pulls down the thong she’d been wearing. He spreads her legs and plants teasing kisses along her thighs. He nuzzles her hair softly and lets out the smallest breath to frustrate her. Nancy whimpers with impatience, and he laughs gently. Finally, he presses his tongue inside her.

Nancy bites down a moan. Scott has always been so good on his knees. His tongue forms a suction cup around her clit while he inserts fingers to press down on her G-spot. She bucks into him and nearly falls over as her orgasm rushes over her.

“Beautiful as always,” Scott praises and reaches up for a kiss.

“You do that to me,” she answers breathless. “Now it’s my turn to pleasure you.”

Nancy grabs his pants buckle and unzips them. She tugs his penis free and begins to drop to the floor.

Scott stops her. “No,” he pulls her to him. “I want to be in you.”

Nancy grins and lays back upon the dressing room seat. Scott hovers over her before pressing in.

“Damn,” Scott mutters. “You were right earlier.”

“Mhmm,” Nancy agrees knocking her hair away to watch her husband move inside her.

Scott’s slow at first, _frustratingly slow_ , in order to keep the patrons around them in the dark about their actions. The seat squeaks as they move, but Nancy thinks it’s quiet enough. Besides, the feeling of him inside her in the dressing room is worth a little bit of noise.

“Shit, Nancy,” Scott huffs as he picks up the pace. The seat’s noise rises a little, and Nancy finds herself moaning.

“Ah!” Nancy cries much louder than she planned as Scott hits a practically sweet spot. He freezes, but the damage is done.

“Hey!” an indigent voice cries. “What’s going on in there?”

It’s a stupid question, and Nancy hears the woman racing to announce their sin. Scott starts to pull out, but Nancy swings her legs around him to push him back in. “No! They’re already going to kick us out. We might as well finish.”

Scott pounds in rapidly after this, and Nancy lets out a long stream of praises for him no longer concerned who hears them. “Scott!” she cries out one last time before falling back with exhaustion. Scott comes with her name seconds later.

There’s no time for post sex cuddles as Scott and Nancy race to dress themselves. The dressing room door flies open just as she slips on her last shoe.

A red faced woman glares at them. “Out! I want you both out of my store and don’t you ever step in here again.”

“But I want to buy these!” Nancy protests.

“Take them!” She screams at them. “You’re disgusting. What are you, her father? Get out now!”

“My _wife_ and I were just leaving,” Scott announces before grabbing Nancy’s hand. “Let’s go, Nancy.”

An officer follows them from the store, and a few onlookers gawk at them. “We’re leaving, officer. You don’t have to worry about escorting us out,” Nancy tells him.

“Mall rules,” comes his curt reply, and Nancy just shrugs. He leaves them in the parking lot with a warning minutes later.

Nancy looks at Scott, and the pair burst into laughter. “Did you see her face?”

“Yeah,” Scott manages between breaths. “I thought she was going to burst a blood vessel.”

“And she gave me free underwear! $100 worth!”

“That’s the best news I’ve heard all day,” Scott pulls Nancy in for another kiss. “Although I guess we won’t be shopping here anymore.”

Nancy taps his nose. “There’s always online.”

“We’ll still have to find another one,” he pinches her ass before heading to the car. “I’m sure there are more dressing rooms we need to discover.”

Nancy laughs. “We’ll get the map out when we get home.” She slides in the passenger seat and steals just one more kiss. “How many malls do you think we’ll get kicked out of?”  

  


End file.
